


Precious to Her

by Imagine831



Series: Morbid Rebirth [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Gotham being Gotham, Nine Lives, am I a cat?, and I have Thomas, at least I'm filthy rich, seriously? why me?, ugh kidnappings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine831/pseuds/Imagine831
Summary: Nine lives, nine deaths. What is she- a freaking cat? She's getting sick of the universe's game. At least in this life she makes it to a relatively normal adulthood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did a little digging and found out that Martha Wayne's maiden name was Kane. I just rolled with what DC gave me.

Death Ten

She's not a very good baby for her new parents. For months she screams in all the tongues she has learned through her gummy mouth. She thrashes in her crib, bruising her soft skin with ease. She continually rejects the food given to her. She doesn't want to do this anymore.

How many more times must she be trapped in a child's body? How many times must she look at herself through different eyes? How many more times must this sick, twisted cycle continue?

The raging fury in her fades when her newest mother breaks down crying after trying to feed her once more. Now she is filled with guilt. Her parents didn't deserve this, they didn't ask for a temperamental reincarnated child. She's better than this, she'll make them proud to have her as their daughter.

Gotham isn't an easy place to grow up in, but nothing really scares her that much in this life. Not even when she's held hostage by people trying to get to her parents. She's dealt with monsters far worse than kidnappers and gangs. It's simply irritating to constantly be getting kidnapped for ransom.

Eventually she just asks for a bodyguard, because what's the point of being filthy rich if you're not going to use your money. No one bothers Martha Kane much after that. Well, no one except Thomas. People who were used to the sight of 'that weird Kane girl' wandering around with a bodyguard are now greeted with the two of them adventuring.

As the years go by they end up being best friends, then a couple, then eventually engaged. She grows more and more anxious as the wedding draws nearer. She's not nervous about marrying Thomas, but she doesn't know if the universe is going to play another cruel joke on her and whisk her away.

Her parents give her a hard time, trying to convince her that she was better than him, but she pointedly tells them that he had been her best friend for years before they started dating and they were fine with him then, so they should be fine with him now. Nothing goes wrong and she breathes a sigh of relief when it's over.

Four years of marital bliss pass in the blink of an eye for Mr. & Mrs. Wayne before something happens that she's never experienced before in any of her lives. She's going to have a baby. An honest to god child that will be hers, to love and treasure. She endures the nine months of aches and bloating with a smile because she's going to be a mother. And when she lays on that hospital bed with sweat beading on her skin, and baby screams filling the hospital room she could not think of a time in any of her lives when she was ever this happy.

She loves every minute of raising her son Bruce, every last one. From the time he first walked on his own to the time he brought a frog into the manor. He is so precious to her, even when he complains about wearing a tuxedo to go to the opera. Which is why, when they leave early from the theater and a mugger approaches, she pushes him behind her quickly. He will not take her son away from her.

She is thirty-eight when she dies seconds after her husband, protecting her son from a mugger in Gotham.


End file.
